The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics. More particularly, an embodiment of the invention relates to dual direction rake piezo actuator.
Integrated circuit (IC) devices may generate heat during operation. Excessive heat may cause damage to IC devices. To cool IC devices, some implementations may use axial fans. Such fans may, however, increase manufacturing costs, increase power consumption, increase overhead (hardware and software) associated with fan speed control, reduce the available footprint in a computer for other components (e.g., due to the size of axial fans), increase noise, etc.